Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some electronic modules can be plugged into a variety of host networking equipment. Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”), such as the X2 MSA, XENPAK MSA, SFF MSA, the SFP MSA, and the SFP+ (IPF) MSA specify, among other things, package dimensions for electronic modules. Conformity with an MSA allows an electronic module to be plugged into host equipment designed in compliance with the MSA. Electronic modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the electronic module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
Typically, an electronic module includes various electrical circuitry implemented on a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is then placed in a metallic shell. While the metallic shell provides a solid structure for the module printed circuit board, it may make testing of the circuitry difficult as the shell must be removed to access desired test access